


My King

by an_anna



Series: Domestic Bliss [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, king arthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_anna/pseuds/an_anna
Summary: "Welcome home My King"





	My King

King Arthur, The name shows great emotion for Seokmin. His dream of being a musical actor is finally come true. He soon will be an actor. Another acknowledgment of his talent. After he confirm he got the role, Seokmin cant wait no more to tell his other half the good news. Jisoo on the other hand, feel delighted. he even squaled when Seokmin mention about his role. Seokmin actually doesnt really mind about any kind of role, he cant even dream being a lead one, the king even. But Jisoo make sure he is the one the best for the role.

Seokmin arrive in their dorm at 4. Strangely the dorm is so quiet. "Im home," Seokmin shout out in the living room.

"Welcome home, my king," Seokmin never this fast turning his head, ther he see Jisoo so pretty walking from his room.

"You must be tired," Jisoo try to take off his jacket but Seokmin hold his waist first.

"What makes you being so sweet like this, hm?" he trys to close to Jisoo's lips as close as possible. 

Jisoo circled his hand into Seokmin neck, they stare into each other eyes, "Well my king is finally home. AS the best queen i should greet you with my best appearance,"

"You are always the best in my eyes, you know that,"

"I know. But today is special day, it should be always special,"

Seokmin lean in and capture Jisoo's lips. Jisoo obviously enjoy it and deepen their kiss.

"Thank you for your support, love," Seokmin whisper it quietly.

Jisoo smile, he gives the other another kiss. "I will always support you my King,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Im back with another Seoksoo.  
> (this is soo short)  
> Based on Seokmin become musical actor. YAAAAAAYYY
> 
>  
> 
> anyway,  
> If you happened to read this. can you also chose betweet "diamond edge or Ideal cut?"
> 
>  
> 
> please give this fic lot of support. Kudos and comment please....


End file.
